Please, Don't Go
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Xarks-nii... Xarks-nii... Please don't go... I love you... -Nearly songfic- Break x Sharon


**This is my 4****th**** story! Whoo, I am so fast! Please for you Marysue haters PLEASE accept my stories! T_T**

**This is really sad I almost cry! But, that's hyperbole… A~nyways, please read and review! So sorry for grammar errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PH chars!**

**

* * *

**

**Please Don't Go**

It was a very peaceful morning in Reinsworth residence. Sharon was sipping her tea, while Oz was reading Holy Knight novels. Gilbert was smoking outside and Alice was eating meat.

Sharon placed her tea and looked to the door. She frowned, thinking. Where's Break? He's not a late riser. He often shows up even before Sharon enters the living room.

"Gilbert-kun? Have you seen Break this morning?" Sharon asked the raven.

"Hm? No, Miss Sharon."

Sharon looked down and sighed. Where did her manservant go at times like this?

Just then, the door creaked open slowly. Break entered the room. He smiled wearily to all the others in the room.

"Good morning everyone~!" He said as he flapped his long sleeves. He staggered as he uses his cane to support himself. He walked unsteadily to the armchair opposite Sharon.

Sharon looked at him. He is not like usual. His face is paler than usual, and his wine eye looked weary. But, compared to all of that was his smile. His smile is not honest like the usual, happy smile.

But a smile that hold back pain.

"Break, are you okay? You look paler." Oz asked the man.

"Nee? I'm fine, Oz-kun." Break replied, his voice dozed off. Oz looked at him, suspiciously.

"Really, Clown, what's gotten into you?" Alice asked, stopped eating.

"No, nothing." Break hissed silently.

Sharon looked at her manservant expectantly. He rose up and staggered to the door.

"I'm going to headquarters, milady. Be right back."

Sharon silently nodded as she heard a silent cough. She couldn't see her manservant anymore as the door closed behind the silver haired man.

* * *

The clock ticked, as like time goes by every second. Sharon gulped as she felt a very uneasy sensation. She shivered. The pen she's holding fell to the carpeted floor.

"Sharon-chan, what's wrong?" Oz asked the brown-haired girl. She shook her head, indicating no.

Gilbert felt nearly the same. His chest was hurting a bit. Was it because of Oz's seal? No. His left hand should be hurt. He gritted his teeth. What's going on?

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Sharon, as she clutched her chest and moaned loudly.

"O-onee-chan! What's wrong?" Alice asked panickly.

Sharon gasped. She didn't think this is a coincidence. Break. No. Not him.

Not his knight.

Suddenly, the telephone rang, making Sharon snapped out of her thoughts. Gilbert answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, God! Sir Raven, is that you?_" A voice was heard from the other side of the phone. It was Liam.

"_Sir Raven, there… There's an incident in Pandora!_" He yelled. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"What happened? Answer me!" Gilbert yelled.

"_It's_…" Liam hesitated for a while. Sharon's heart raced madly.

"_It's… Xerxes_."

* * *

Sharon ran as fast as she can. The others are following her. Tears welled up in her rosy eyes. Oz huffed as his mind racing. Is Break okay?

They all came in front of a room. Liam was outside, his clothes stained with blood. Sharon gasped.

"Liam is… Is Break okay?" Gilbert asked, panting.

"For now, yes… I guess…" he whispered.

"Liam, what happened?"

Liam looked to the tiled floor. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"This morning, I saw Xerxes is paler than usual, so I followed him. When I asked him, he said that he is okay. Then he went to the garden. I crept behind him when I heard he's coughing violently."

"As he coughed, I saw blood dripped from his gloves, and it puddle near his feet. He swayed dangerously, so I ran to him and caught him right in time. He coughed more blood and it stained my clothes. I ran to the infirmary carrying him. I felt his beat is getting weaker every second. He…"

Sharon felt the world is shattering into pieces. Xarks-nii… Is dying?

No.

Xarks-nii cannot die…

Don't…

Won't….

Sharon sobbed as Alice patted her. Her onyx eyes met her rosy eyes, like trying to tell that everything will be fine.

Will be fine…

"Can… Can I come inside, Liam-san?" Sharon stammered. Liam nodded. He opened the door.

Sharon stepped in as she could felt cold air escaping from the door. There, in the bed, lays Xerxes Break. He didn't move. His uniform was stripped from him, changing into hospital gown.

Sharon went nearer to him. Her hands reached out to him, shaking. She hold one of his hand, and shocked to feel how cold it was.

Much colder.

Sharon squeezed his hand and buried her face in his chest. It was barely moving, but she could still hear the soft beat inside his chest.

"We will give you some time, Miss Sharon." Liam said as he signaled the others to go out from the room. Oz gave Sharon a worried stare, before the door was closed.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon woke up, and realized that she is still next to his bed. She sat straight, looking at him, expecting him to wake up. No. No signs at all.

She sighed as she decided come out, as something prevented her to come out. She looked at Break, whose eye half lidded open, smiling at her.

"Where do you think you're going, ojou-sama?"

Sharon gasped as she jumped to him, burying her face to his chest, crying. Break chuckled softly, as he hugged her back.

"Sh, sh… Don't cry, ojou-sama."

"Xarks-nii… Xarks-nii…" She sobbed.

"Don't scare me like that again, Xarks-nii…" Sharon sniffled. Break smiled.

"I'll try not to, Ojou-sama."

* * *

"Remember, Break, you have to stay in bed." Sharon ordered at the silver-haired man.

After some days, the doctors decided that Break may be hospitalized at home. But he cannot be too weary. Break smiled as he waved a goodbye to Sharon.

Sharon smiled as she closed the door. She turned at Oz and Gilbert.

"We're out of tea. Shall we get some?

* * *

They all were in a nearby market. Alice is still asleep, probably eating much last night. After purchasing the tea, they headed home, when they saw flying things at high altitude and people screaming and running.

"What was all of this about?" Gilbert asked as more people pushed him out of the way. That's when they saw it.

A huge scorpion chain was coming at high speed to them. On its head, sat a man.

"Come on! Banish them all!" He cackled madly.

"Darn chain!" Gilbert cursed as he pulled his gun. "Everybody, run!"

They all ran away as Gilbert shot the chain, but it didn't budge. He cursed as it spotted them and flung its giant claw at them.

Sharon dodged, and the scorpion looked at her. It reached its claw at Her. She screamed as the claws caught her and held her tight. It moved its claw near his contractor, as it slammed Gilbert and Oz to the wall, knocking them out cold.

Sharon struggled as the contractor eyed her.

"Quite amusing young lady." He sneered. Sharon screamed again.

Suddenly something bolted out from the alley and in a split second, Sharon was out of sight.

"Where… Did she go?" The contractor asked confusedly.

Sharon opened her eyes to find Break, holding her. He put her softly to the ground, before smiling warmly at her.

**Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende****  
****Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa**

"Are you alright, Ojou-sama?" He asked, before he coughed. Sharon gasped.

"You… You should stay in bed!" She said. Break smiled.

"It's a knight's duty to protect his princess."

**Tada amarini kirei sugite  
Koraekirezu namida afureta**

"Break…" Sharon whispered. Break gave a sad smile.

"I'll protect you, Ojou-sama." He said, unsheathing his sword.

"Even if it costs my life."

**Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai in fureta**

Break lunged forward, ignoring Sharon's screams. He tackled the chain, as it roared and shoved him, sending him to the nearest walls. Sharon screamed.

**Watashitachi wa sagashiatte  
Tokini jibun o miushinatte**

Break slumped down as he coughed more blood. His eyes became so serious. He bolted up and landed on its head.

**Yagate mitsukeatta no nara  
Donna ketsumatsu gad matte ite mo**

Break hit the contractor, and he shoved him in return, sending him falling down. Break turned around before he reached the ground, and jumped forward again.

"Break, no! Don't force yourself!" Sharon pleaded with teary eyes.

**Unmei to iu igai  
Hoka ni wa nai**

The scorpion took a strange position, as it faced Sharon, tail rose up high.

"No, Ojou-sama! Look out!"

**la la la la la la la la la la****  
la la la la la la la la la la**

Sharon closed her eyes shut, waiting the pain to come.

But it never came.

Never in her life.

**Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni  
Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte**

She opened her eyes, to see a purple shirt, and a pair of body that protected her. She could see Break smiling at her.

"You… Okay, Ojou-sama?"

**Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete**

She screamed. Break pulled himself from the tail as he cut it. He clutched his bleeding chest. Blood puddled near his feet.

**Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara**

"Do not touch my mistress!" He shouted, as his left band opened, revealing a hollow eye socket.

"Break, NO!" Sharon shouted.

**Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete**

Mad Hatter appeared and opened its eye. It bashed the chain until it disappeared to thin mist of air. Its contractor slumped near its remains.

Break sighed as he tumbled down. Sharon rushed to his side, crying.

**Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nokotteru kara**

"Break…" She whispered, putting his head on her lap. His warm blood leaked to her dress, but she ignored it. Break panted heavily, trying to keep breathing.

"I'm … So… Sorry…. Mistress…." He rasped.

**Shinjite aisuru hito  
Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru  
**

Sharon's tears fell to his chest. He winced in pain, as Sharon hold his hand tight.

"Break, stay with me! Don't…"

"Don't go…I love you."

**Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto  
Sayonara nante iwanai**

Break chuckled, as he held her hand back. "Me too. I love you." He said softly as Sharon kissed his forehead. He smiled as he closed his lone eye slowly. His chest stopped rising and his head fell limply to one side.

**Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta**

"Break? Break? BREAAAAKK! XARKS-NIII!" Sharon screamed as she shook her knight. She hugged him as she swayed back and forth, cradling him like a baby.

Xerxes Break is gone.

* * *

Some days later, they all gathered in the cemetery. Sharon looked down as the coffin was raised down and soil was covering it until it became a lump of soil. Oz and Alice put some roses beside his tombstone, and some candies to keep him happy. Gilbert put his white lilies and covered some of his face with his hat.

After all of the said their goodbyes, Sharon stayed a little longer. She smiled gravely. Emily was buried with him to keep him company.

She followed the others back. Her black gown whipped by the wind. She gave a last glance to the tomb, and shocked to find the man on the tombstone. He uses all white, and his lone wine eye becomes two. He grinned.

_"Don't worry, Milady. I will always watch for you!"_ He said before disappearing with the wind and fluttering rose petals.

Sharon could hear her friends called for her. She smiled and waved back. She knew she can keep happy.

Because he will always watching for her.

**Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta**

**

* * *

**

**Done! It's done! I need a very long time to make it perfect! (for me).**

**I used the song HEAVEN by Ayumi Hamasaki here. This is the English translation.**

**What you offered straight to me****  
With a smile for the last time****  
Was just so beautiful****  
That I gave way to tears**

**Surely, that day****  
The two of us touched love**

**We sought for each other****  
Lost ourselves at times****  
And found each other at last****  
So whatever result may be waiting for us**

**It's nothing but****  
Destiny**

**la la la la la la la la la la****  
la la la la la la la la la la**

**In the sky you set out for****  
Stars are shining tenderly upon me**

**Stay by my side, my love  
Crossing over time and changing your shape****  
You see? The future we haven't yet seen****  
Remains here like this**

**Stay by my side, my love  
Crossing over time and changing your shape****  
The future we haven't yet seen****  
Remains here**

**Trust me, my love  
You live within me****  
So I'll never****  
Say good-bye to you**

**Surely, that day****  
The two of us touched love**

**Thank you all for reading! If you want to have / hear this song just find it in internet. Nee~**

**Please read and review **

**~Katy~ **


End file.
